Backfire
by WoF Writer's Guild Official
Summary: Qibli tries to make some changes to the enchantment on Pyrite's necklace to trick Winter. Unfortunately, Winter sees through him and it all backfires fantastically. One-shot. Includes R63!Qibli.


"Actually… could I try it out?"

Winter turned to look at Qibli. They were alone in the back alleys of Possibility, experimenting with the strange necklace that had trapped his brother, Hailstorm, under a charm for years. He was about to put it on, just out of curiosity to see what his brother had to endure for years, when Qibli spoke up with his strange request.

"..._You_ want to try it?"

"Yeah, just out of curiosity," Qibli said dismissively. Winter narrowed his eyes at him. There was _definitely_ an ulterior motive. Qibli _always_ had an ulterior motive. Having been raised among the heavily bigoted Icewings, Winter had once believed that all Sandwings were scheming backstabbers.

Thanks to his clawmate's help, he now knew better. He now knew that it was just Qibli exclusively who was a scheming backstabber.

Maybe he was just being paranoid, but Winter was instantly on guard. "...Curiosity? For what?"

Winter's question seemed to surprise Qibli, but the Sandwing quickly recovered. "I mean, to see what kind of perspective it gave him, y'know? Only being able to think a select few thoughts, ever. I want to know what that's like."

Winter had grown observant of his clawmate's habits, and could tell he was lying about something. However, out of the same twisted curiosity Qibli was _supposedly_ feeling, he decided to play along and see where he was going with his plot. "Sure," Winter shrugged, pretending not to care as he tossed Qibli the enchanted necklace over his shoulder. "Knock yourself out."

Qibli caught it, and much to Winter's confusion, didn't put it on, but opened the locket and took out the mysterious scrap of paper, before changing it up a bit. Noticing his bewilderment, Qibli said to Winter, "Just changing a few tiny details so I don't have a problem taking it off later."

Winter blinked, declining to mention that they had both already removed the part of the enchantment preventing the necklace's removal.

Qibli finished whatever changes he added, and placed the paper back into the locket, closing it with a small click. Winter watched as he lifted the necklace up to his face.

But then he stopped. He held the chain up for a long moment, studying it, before sighing and shaking his head. "No, I… I can't. The thought of losing my mind is just… too _weird_. I can't do this."

Winter raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "But you were just changing the enchantment earlier?"

"Yeah, I thought I could handle it then, but now I… I'm not sure. I-I-I don't want to do this. I'm not comfortable." Qibli sounded frightened, but Winter still picked up on a strange tone in his voice… Something forced.

"Here, Winter, I… I think we should just go with the original plan. You wear it; it's only right that you understand what Hailstorm went through," Qibli said, holding the necklace out to him. Winter eyed the accursed jewelry as it dangled from Qibli's claws in front of his face. He slowly raised a talon and pushed it away.

"I'm not putting this on. What enchantments did you even change on this?" he asked, distrust laced in his voice.

Qibli didn't miss a beat. "Made it so you wouldn't feel all weird and disoriented when you took it off, that's all." Winter instantly knew something was off, but took the necklace from Qibli's claws anyway. As he lifted it up to put it on, he glanced up to the entrance of the alleyway the were both in.

"Oh, hey Moon. Do you need something?" he said. Qibli, who had been watching him intently, spun around.

"Moon? How's it-" He stopped.

Moon wasn't there. Nobody was.

Before he could turn back around, he felt Winter's claws as they brought down the necklace around his neck.

* * *

"Ha, gotcha!" Winter explained as Qibli's scales and body shifted around him. His - well, her, now - hips grew wider, her body's proportions grew more feminine. Strangely, he noticed that rather transforming into a Skywing, she remained a Sandwing, and only changed genders.

Who knew Qibli would make for such a hot girl?

She jumped up suddenly, terrified, as she turned around and tried to run away from him.

"H-Hey, wait! Stop!" yelled Winter. Much to his surprise, she _did_ stop right on the spot, unmoving. He took a step to catch up to her, but then a thought occurred to him. Why did she stop so quickly? What exactly had he done to that necklace?

"...Come here," he spoke slowly. A smug grin grew on Winter's face when the She-Qibli turned around and slowly walked back to him. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her as she walked, watching the way her new hips swayed in her strut.

She stopped in front of him, sitting down inches away. Winter studied her face; it was distinctly Qibli's, still bearing those freckles and that long scar on her snout, the single earring dangling from her ear. But it was also a new face, more slender and smooth, her eyes feeling somehow deeper.

"...So what exactly did you put in that necklace?"

"I changed the enchantment so that all it would do is make its wearer female, be unable to take it off, and must obey every command from the last person to touch it before it was put on," she droned. She blinked, as though waking from a trance. "W-W-Winter, I was just joking, buddy! I-I-I-I just wanted to see if I could, y'know? I meant no harm, I swear!"

"Is that so?" Winter said. Normally, over something like almost being mind-controlled, he'd be _fuming_ right about now. But he wasn't. He didn't feel a shred of anger. It was almost unnatural.

Instead, he felt a very _different_ emotion…

"Y-Yeah, I swear! P-Please take this off, I was just kidding-"

"Say that again, except this time, tell me the whole truth," Winter said simply. Qibli blinked, stopping mid-sentence.

"I wanted to exploit this power to humiliate and make fun of you, and make you look like a fool in front of out Winglet and even the entire city of Possibility. I intended to exploit your vulnerability to its greatest extent."

Winter's glare narrowed.

Qibli gulped."W-W-W-Winter, p-please, I… I've learned my lesson. I promise I won't tease you anymore, I-"

"Stop talking." Qibli cut off, closing her mouth.

Winter stalked around her in a circle, studying her new form, drinking up every detail. He felt perverted, sizing her up like this, but for some reason, it felt like a good thing to him.

"So… you were going to make me look like a fool." Qibli nervously nodded, no longer able to lie to him.

"...I guess that only makes it fair I do the same to you, right?" Qibli hesitated, her eyes squeezed shut tight, before she weakly nodded.

"So you agree. That only leaves the question of how to start…" He circled around to face her again, a devious smirk on his face. It was somehow exhilarating to see her so frightened of him. She had such an adorable face.

An idea struck Winter, and his evil grin grew almost painfully wide as he sat back. "I know. You've got a cute face." Qibli faintly blushed at his compliment before he added, "Why don't you make out with me?"

She blushed violently. "W-W-W-Winter! I can't do that, you- I-!"

"Who cares. I don't really swing that way, but you're not a guy anymore." Qibli took a nervous breath as she stepped forward and pressed her lips softly against his. She closed her eyes as she tried to appreciate the moment, finding something almost pleasant about his cool scales-

"Oh come on, that's weak. Do I have to do everything for you?" Winter laughed mockingly before he pressed her up against a wall and furiously mashed his face into hers. His tongue swirled around her mouth, wrestling with hers. Using his hind legs for support, he had one paw on the back of her head and another around her waist.

The fierce domination, the raw contact, sparked something within both Winter and Qibli. Something primal.

Winter made out with Qibli in that alleyway for several minutes until he was forced to come up for air. He gave a naughty grin at Qibli's downright adorable face as she blushed heavily from their session.

"So…" Winter drawled. Qibli shuddered at the lust in his voice. "Why don't you tell me _all_ the things you were going to do to me…?"

"I...I-I wanted to…" The Sandwing gasped for air, her face beet red from blushing at Winter's advances. "I wanted to… _use_ you…"

"_Use_ me?"

"Use…" she squeezed her eyes shut. "Use your body…"

Winter grinned as new, devious ideas began running through his head. Use her body? Oh, the possibilities were endlessly fun. "What would you do to me first? How would you get me all warmed up?"

"I-I-I would… sh-shove my talons into your… s-soaking, tight pussy- _AH!_" Qibli yelped as Winter did just that, plunging three of his icy-cold and sharp talons into her wettening snatch, sliding them in and out of her at a brisk pace. Qibli quaked beneath him from the sudden stimulation, her face contorting with agony and pleasure as she threw her head back against the alley wall, maw open and panting.

"W-W-Winter, p-please… not here…" she begged. "S-Someone could see…"

"Ah-ah-ah, you're not done! Keep talking to me." He jammed a fourth talon in suddenly, eliciting another cry from Qibli. "What did you want to do next with my weak, feminine body?"

"I-ah-I whu-whould… Y-You… You're…" Qibli's speech was falling apart under Winter's ministrations, but she glanced down at Winter's crotch. Winter looked down himself; indeed, he was rock-hard by now, his member standing ready and proud, mere inches from Qibli's brand new cunt. Winter, with a perverse grin, pulled his now clammy talons from Qibli's pussy, only to begin rubbing the underside of his shaft against her opening. Qibli moaned deeply, turning her head to avoid his gaze in her humiliation.

"You were saying?" Winter spoke huskily, lust starting to cloud his mind. "What did you plan to do with me next, now that I'm squirming helplessly beneath you?"

"I'd, haaaah, I'd…" she covered her face with her talons. "I-I'd… f-fhu-...fuck you silly…"

Winter suddenly shoved his entire length all the way inside of her, causing Qibli to scream at his entrance. Winter slammed her mouth shut with a paw, pressing her head up against the wall while holding her waist with the other.

"Close your stupid-looking mouth, you slutty bitch," Winter snarled. He began rolling his hips in and out of hers, his long shaft sliding being choked by Qibli's tight, wet, virgin walls. Qibli went limp in his arms as he fucked her mercilessly, enjoying her body to the fullest extent. Winter folded his ears down, let his tongue loll out and closed his eyes as the lusty haze clouded his vision and mind, and the only thing he could think about was breeding this whore beneath him.

Finally, Winter slipped out, still not quite ready to finish yet. "Turn around," he commanded. Qibli had no choice but to comply, turning her body to lean up against the wall as she showed him her sizeable flanks.

Winter smiled. "Did you always have this nice of an ass? I never noticed," he taunted. "Maybe I should give you a fuck here and there without the necklace. It wouldn't be gay; you're barely even a male at this point." He leaned his back up against the opposite wall and began stroking his girth with a talon while he stared.

"Dance for me," he said simply.

For being forced to do so by what was essentially mind control, Qibli put a lot of _soul_ into her erotic dance. Her tail swayed back and forth like a pendulum as she moved her hips, Winter just barely spying the edges of her wet snatch from behind it. She arched her back downwards, stretching her rear out more to him as she slid down the wall, hips moving side to side all the way.

As Winter pleasured himself so brazenly to her form, Qibli pressed her head against the wall, blushing harder than she had ever done in her life. _I'm more than just a fucktoy!_, she thought. _I'm still more guy than girl. I'm still straight, I'm not into Winter at all! I'm not his whore! Right?_ Some wild, uncontrollable part of her mind reminded her of just how good he had felt inside of her, pumping his member deep into her warm depths…

"You're such an empty-headed slut, you don't even react when you have a dick inside of you?" Winter's husky voice right next to her ear snapped Qibli out of her thoughts. He was right; when she was thinking, she didn't even notice he stopped jacking off and had mounted her against the wall, his talons clenched around her ass cheeks, almost as tight as her cunt clenched around his cock as he bumped it in and out of her.

"I think I'm getting close," he breathed heavily in her ear. "Are you ready?" Like her response mattered. He reached up, brought a talon to her chin, and moved her blushing, weary face towards his, bringing her in a deep kiss as he gave one last, hard thrust, slamming Qibli against the wall as he came inside of her. His cum erupted into her depths, making Qibli squeal into Winter's kiss. They broke apart and Winter only laughed.

"W-W-W-W-Winter! I- What if I get p-pregnant?!" Asked the fearful Sandwing. Winter shrugged.

"I can always change the enchantment and make you infertile. Either way, it's not my problem," he said dismissively. He leaned up against the wall and slid to the ground with a thud. Qibli noticed that, despite his orgasm, his member was still throbbing hard. She eyed it with a bashful glare. Winter noticed her staring, and stretched his body out, letting his dick stand proud for her to ogle. The Icewing's face was almost starting to ache from how much he was smirking.

"I'm all messy from that," he sneered. "Why don't you come clean me off?"

Qibli, still under the necklace's enchantment, had no choice but to comply, bringing her maw close to his shaft before giving it a tentative lick. She studied the taste as her body forced her to lick it more; salty and strange, but oddly enough, she found she didn't hate it. She almost liked the taste of it. With a long lick from base to tip, she parted her maw and began to take him into her mouth.

"Ohhh, yeah, just like that~" Winter leaned his head against the alley wall and moaned unabashedly loud, resting a paw on her head and pushing her down slightly. Qibli flinched as his dick jutted into her throat, but didn't complain as she began to bob up and down on him.

Winter drank up the sight; his clawmate, turned from an annoying flea into his bitch, servicing him in a public alley. He stared at her body, the way she arched her back as she took him in her mouth, and the seductive flanks he loved so much. With one paw on his new slut's head, he lifted another paw up and smacked her ass with a loud _slap_, making the Sandwing moan around his shaft.

"Ah! Damn, I think I'm getting close again," he moaned. He pushed a startled Qibli off his dick, pinning her to the ground on her back. Before she could react, he shoved his entire length into her throat all at once, practically sitting on her face, his balls slapping against her nose. He smirked as he face-fucked her, letting himself collapse on top of her, humming contentedly to himself, only moving to ram his hips into her maw over and over again.

Opening his eyes, he noticed his face was oh-so conveniently right between her legs, her pussy presented openly to him. He mentally shrugged to himself as he placed his paws on either of her legs and began lapping at her slit, burying his tongue inside of her. She groaned around his cock, her throat's vibrations only stimulating him more as they both ate up each other's crotches.

Qibli quaked under him suddenly, and Winter's snout was coated in her orgasm. He hungrily lapped it up, reveling in her taste. Figuring he wouldn't be too far behind, he pulled himself off of Qibli and pulled her up. He slammed her back against the alley wall, her face level with his shaft. He noticed that she already had her mouth open, practically asking for him, but didn't pay it too much mind as he thrusted himself all the way down her throat.

Winter slapped himself up and down her maw, barely pulling out halfway before quickly slamming his cock into her mouth. He face-fucked her at lightning speed, Qibli bumping her head up against the back wall a few times before steadying herself. He felt his balls slap against her chin over and over and he used her as more of a fleshlight than a fellow dragon.

He didn't warn her of his climax. He only let it build all the way up before suddenly ramming his entire length as far as he could, smashing his crotch against Qibli's nose. He gave a pleased moan as he blew deep inside of her. He pulled out a bit, leaving only the tip in her mouth, and slowly stroked himself off to get more of it directly into her mouth.

"There you go," he grinned maliciously. "Drink me up. Eat my cum."

He was surprised to see that Qibli actually had a grin on her face as his semen pooled in her mouth. Her face was worn and tired, but she looked euphoric from their romp, almost. Winter's face muscled cried in pain from how much he was grinning today; he had broken her male self's heterosexuality. He had successfully made Qibli fall in love with his cock.

"You liked that, huh?" he sneered. Qibli couldn't respond with his dick still partially in her mouth. "You loved it when I fucked you like the cum-slut you are, right?" Qibli only responded with a brain-dead moan of adoration. Winter barked a laugh.

Suddenly, a particularly evil idea sparked in his mind, something not even Qibli's wit could conjure.

"I'm a bit spent from our romp, so I can't give you any more of my _ambrosial_ cum," he said, pulling himself out and collapsing to the ground. Qibli whined, not even sure how to use words anymore.

"_However_," Winter said, his face darkening from the setting sun, "I _do_ know how you can _get_ some."

* * *

Qibli stood alone in the dark alleys of Possibility. The moons were thin tonight, and the only light was from nearby lanterns hung around. She knew Winter was following her and keeping a close eye. She also knew he was probably beating off to her predicament. Somehow, the idea was exciting.

There was a wall that was particularly well-lit by a lamp just above it, shining warm orange light down. Qibli hopped up and leaned her back up against the wall, folding her wings inward to cover her body like a cloak. She looked around the surrounding area, searching for anyone nearby.

Her eyes fell on a moving shadow in another alley across from her, not a single light nearby to illuminate it. However, from what little she could see, Qibli spied the shape of a dragon, stroking a long shaft between his legs up and down as he laid up against the wall, relaxing completely.

Of course, she knew Winter couldn't resist her upcoming show.

Seeing nobody around, she slowly folded her wings back, revealing her whole body. She stretched herself up, pushing her legs into the ground as she showed herself freely to the sleeping city, raising her arms above her head to further stretch out.

She brought a paw down between her legs and began rubbing at her folds, giving a soft moan. Moons, getting intimate in an empty back alley was one thing, but this was just so _open_, so _public_. Anyone could turn a corner on a late-night stroll and catch her out here. Something in the back of her mind told her that she _wanted_ to be caught. Her breathy pants grew in intensity as she fingered herself harder at the thought.

Suddenly, she began to hear rumbles in the distance. Heavy footfalls and muffled rowdy voices headed in her direction, sending a shiver up her spine. This was what Winter was planning, right? For her to whore herself out to a bunch of strangers?

She didn't stop when she saw them, nor did she stop when they saw her. They were huge; a group of five adult males, two Sandwings, one Skywing, one Mudwing, and a Nightwing. They stalked toward her, grinning evilly. She only sped up her fingering as they approached her, giving the males a perverse grin.

Her mind was too clogged in a lustful haze to make out their words; all she knew was that she told them to fuck her, right here, right now, free of charge.

And so they did.

The Skywing leaned himself up against the wall, towering over Qibli, and began to press his cock inside of her soaked and needy slit without warning. He took her as she was, with Qibli's back pressed against the wall as he rocked her. His thrusts were fast and hard, showing Qibli's tight pussy no mercy. His dick was massive, his larger body stretching hers almost painfully.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Qibli recalled how _perfectly_ Winter's prick had fit inside her. It had stretched her in all the right places, not painfully big, not pathetically small. It was cemented in her cock-hungry mind that no dragon would ever be able to please her like Winter could.

Trying to drag her focus back to the matter at hand, she felt the massive Skywing wrap his entire paws around her waist to get a good grip as he slammed his full length into her. It was clear he wanted to get as much out of this in as little time as possible, almost lifting Qibli off her feet as they slapped their crotches together.

As she felt his length throb inside of her, he pulled out at the last second, stroking himself off as he shot his seed all over her chest and face, coating her. Qibli hummed in satisfaction at being coated in semen.

The Skywing was roughly shoved out of the way by a Nightwing, hungry for a turn on her body. He turned her around, pressing her cum-coated chest against the wall. Knowing what he was going for, she arched her back and stuck out her rear for him, shaking her hips in an eager dance. Qibli yelped as she felt his paw rake across her rear as the Nightwing slapped her ass, causing her cheeks to jiggle.

That same paw reached around her and slid between her thighs, immediately pushing two fingers inside of her. Qibli quaked underneath him, shivering at his touch. He slid his jagged fingers in and out of her, moisture slipping down his paw from Qibli's ever-wettening cunt. He soon pulled out of her, only to quickly push his massive dick back inside, filling her up again tenfold.

By this time, Qibli had decided to herself that while she still thought of herself as a straight male, maybe dicks weren't so bad either? Especially in such a lustrous form, sculpted for this purpose…

The Nightwing was freely pistoning himself in and out of her, slapping his hips up to meet hers in an upbeat tempo. Qibli's tongue lolled out of her mouth, drool running down the wall as she was fucked senseless by his girthy length. Like with the Skywing, the Nightwing's massive talons wrapped fully around her torso, gripping onto her and using her like a sex doll. Qibli, half falling against the wall, purred deeply as she took his cock over and over again.

After the Nightwing erupted inside her, she breathed heavily against the wall, exhausted but still hungry for more. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see Winter, concealed by shadows, playing with his perfectly-shaped dick for her to see.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in surprise as massive, muscular arms grabbed her and slammed her to the ground, causing Qibli to wince in pain. She looked up to see the largest of them all, the Mudwing, standing above her, already rock-hard.

_T-Three Moons, that looks like an elephant's trunk!_ Thought Qibli, a hint of fear creeping into her. _Can I really take something like that?_ Somewhere in the back of her mind, however, she knew that she could, and she knew damn well that she _would_.

Roughly spreading her legs, the Mudwing crammed his entire length into her unceremoniously, eliciting a shrill scream from Qibli. She had no time to adjust to his girth before he pulled himself almost all the way out, and slammed himself back in. Qibli's cunt was abused as he fucked her mercilessly, his hulking form completely overpowering her. She could feel his cock fill her up as full as she could go and then some - _three moons she could almost see it bulging out of her _\- before sliding out until only the tip remained inside her, leaving her feeling empty like a deflated balloon, only to smash his hips back into hers in a flash again.

It was painfully clear to Qibli that this Mudwing didn't see her as a dragon, but as a fucktoy, an object for him to use for his pleasure. But, in her own lustful depravity, it only sent lewd shivers down her spine as she arched her back underneath him, moaning as she finally grew adjusted to his enormous dick. She was fuckmeat, and it turned her on like crazy.

He suddenly flipped her over until she had her face pressed into the dirt below her and her ass was lifted high into the air. The Mudwing gave her ass a sharp slap, almost toppling Qibli over as she recoiled, before he roughly grabbed both of her cheeks with his massive talons. Her wide hips felt dwarfed in comparison to his enormous talons, with either paw completely covering each cheek. He spread her apart, giving himself a good view of her drenched pussy and tight asshole. He lined his dick up with her slit and shoved the entire thing in all at once.

Qibli's moans were muffled as her face was repeatedly shoved into the ground with each thrust, his shaft filling her body up almost to the point of breaking, before sliding out and leaving a gaping void behind, only to return with a hard slap. Their hips smashed together, Qibli unable to do anything as this Mudwing used her pussy freely, her tight, slick walls grasping around his length in a vice as he mercilessly ravaged her.

With a deep, guttural growl, the nameless mountain of a dragon gave a final thrust so powerful it pushed Qibli off of her hind legs, exploded inside of her, blasting his seed deep into her womb. Qibli squealed as she felt it gush inside of her, erupting from his massive manhood like a volcano. His orgasm lasted several seconds until Qibli could see his cum gushing out of her. When he slowly pulled himself out, some of their sex juices sputtered out onto the ground. Qibli shuddered on the ground, fucked silly by the gigantic Mudwing.

But she wasn't even close to being finished yet, as another male, a Sandwing, laid down on his back next to her, stretching out to show off his manhood to her. He patted his lap, gesturing for Qibli to have a seat.

Qibli, with weak and shaky legs, staggered up, barely able to move after her intense breeding not a minute ago. She stumbled around, but soon managed to fall down right on top of the Sandwing's dick. She shivered; her insides were stretched by the Mudwing's tree trunk, but she was still sensitive after her earth-shattering orgasm from him a moment ago, causing her to moan at his entry. The Sandwing below her gripped her ass cheeks, feeling them jiggle under his talons.

Just when she was starting to get adjusted to him, however, another pair of talons wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, she felt a second dick prodding at her tight asshole, before being pushed all the way in. Qibli yelped; she'd never taken two at once before. A quick glance behind her showed it was a second Sandwing who was fucking her ass. Two Sandwings, below and behind her, fucking both of her holes. She struggled to stay upright as they both went at her; sometimes they both went in together, sometimes they went opposite of each other, sometimes they both went at their own pace.

Another dragon stepped up before her; the Skywing from before, she realized. Her mind was weak, her thoughts out of control and scattered from having two dicks in her at once. She was about to have a third as the Skywing aimed his member at her mouth and pushed himself all the way down her throat. Qibli tried to focus on lapping up his dick as he fucked her mouth relentlessly, her tongue coiling around his length as his hips crashed into her snout over and over again.

She moaned onto his dick as the Sandwing fucking her tight asshole blew his load, filling her hole with his hot spunk. He pulled out of her slowly, leaving a cold void, until it was suddenly filled again by the Nightwing. He grabbed onto her shoulders as he fucked her from behind, working his hips into hers. His prick went in as far as he could, his abdomen pressing firmly against her pillowy cheeks, before pulling out just to the tip, and then ramming himself all the way back in.

She felt a salty taste rush over her tongue as the Skywing came into her mouth; he grabbed both of her horns and slammed his cock into her throat, before pulling out just slightly to dump more cum into her mouth. He stroked himself to get more of his juices out, his semen gushing out of his length like a volcano.

He stepped away from the orgy, drained, but was quickly replaced by the _violently_ hormonal Mudwing.

His trunk choked her as it prodded the furthest reaches of her throat. Qibli's eyes bulged as he grabbed onto her horns like handles and _hammered_ her throat with his overwhelming cock. He threw his hips into her mouth at lightning speed. Qibli placed her talons on his ass to pull him even deeper. His balls slapped against her chin as her mouth was flooded with his meat. She struggled to breathe as he clogged her throat with his cock, the Mudwing ravaging her, fucking her senseless.

As her vision grew blurry from lack of breath, she came to a conclusion that she didn't need her male form anymore! Dicks were all she wanted! Specifically, all she would ever need was Winter's dick. To serve his every whim and desire… nothing turned her on more.

The dragons fucking her holes came and switched out from time to time, but Qibli registered none of it as her energy left her and she blacked out.

* * *

Qibli woke up against the wall in that same alley. Her holes were leaking cum and well-used, and there was more sperm splattered all over her scales. It was kind of gross now, but she couldn't get over how _amazing_ it had all felt. All those strong men taking her from so many different positions at once. But even then, none of them could ever compare to the perfection of-

Just as she thought of it, she was suddenly splattered in a familiar gooey substance. Looking up, she saw the beautifully sculpted form of her loving master Winter standing above her, his perfect cock in his talons, rubbing one out onto her half-conscious body.

"I held it in that whole time until now, can you believe that?" She could.

He stepped off of her and reached down. "So… I guess it's time I take off that necklace now-"

"NO!" Qibli jumped away, her mind quickly kicking into high gear. "No, let me keep it on, please! I love this form, I love being yours, I love you! I want to stay like this forever!"

Winter gave her a strange look, but shrugged. "Alright, have it your way. I'll have to change up the enchantment a bit later though, if you want to do this forever."

She felt elated. She'd never have to go back to her lame old body. This was perfect for her.

"Come on," Winter said, walking away. "It's late, and we should be getting to bed."

"Aww, we have to go to sleep this early?" Qibli complained. Winter turned back to her with a lewd grin on his face.

"I never said anything about sleeping. I just want you and I in bed~"

…

"Winter, what the… _hell_ is this?!" Moon swore at him. She _never_ swore.

Winter was in bed with Qibli, laying on his back as the Sandwing girl rode his dick, rolling her hips into his while he laid back and relaxed. Qibli looked bashful and embarrassed at being caught, covering her snout with one paw as she blushed profusely, averting Moon's gaze. Winter merely gazed back at her, his face indifferent.

"I get woken up at _three in the morning_ by your… r-roughhousing, to find that you used Animus magic to turn Qibli into a _girl_ and now you're...y-you're… AH!" she screamed in frustration. It was lucky that the three were staying in a separate building from Turtle, Peril, and Kinkajou, with all this noise.

"What? Nothing's wrong with a little fun," said Qibli, raising her tail to give Moon a good view. She reared back in disgust.

"_EW!_ WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! Don't you realize how wrong this is?! I can't just stand here and let the two of you-"

Some time had passed since then.

"_Mmmph!_" Moon's voice was muffled as she took Winter's length into her mouth, slowly trying to push more down into her throat.

"Gag reflex is a bitch, isn't it?" Qibli joked. She laid down next to Winter, angling her body so that he still got a nice look at her slit, now purified with some minor Animus tweaks, while she gave Moon some encouragement.

"Remember to use your tongue! Here, lemme help~" Qibli placed a paw on the back of Moon's head and pushed her further down, making Moon's muffled moans vibrate around Winter's cock.

Winter threw his head back into the pillows and moaned as the two girls took turns servicing him. This was heaven.


End file.
